O mundo de acordo com Dis
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: O coração de uma mãe não se engana nunca. Muito menos o de uma princesa como Dis.


Disclaimer: Não são meus, pertencem a JRRTolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como a Warner Bros, PJ e o resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles. Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente.

Mais um de meus palpites de fatos que ocorreram antes dos fatos descritos no livro "O Hobbit". Fracamente baseado na descrição de J.R. em "A busca de Erebor", um apêndice de "O Senhor dos Anéis".

O clima estava pesado, Dis podia sentir. Ela era esperta. Viu quando Thorin trouxera um humano para Ered Luin, e eles conferenciaram durante muito tempo.

Fazia tempo que seu irmão estava inquieto e incomodado. Dis vinha notando isso há semanas. Talvez estivesse acontecendo há mais tempo, mas ela notou o clima claramente há algumas semanas. Thorin viajou, e ao voltar, trouxera aquele homem velho, totalmente vestido de cinza, com um grande chapéu pontudo. Dis já ouvira falar dele: era um mago.

Aquilo não parecia ser boa coisa.

Depois Thorin chamara seus conselheiros mais fiéis, Balin e Dwalin, para se juntar a ele e ao mago. Mais longas horas se passaram, e foi chamado Glóin. Dis sabia o que isso significava: eles precisariam ser financiados.

O mago foi embora, parecendo apressado, e Dis franziu o cenho. Seja lá o que estivessem aprontando, ela logo saberia.

Dito e feito: um burburinho começou a correr por Ered Luin, e ela ouvia o nome de Erebor com insistência. Não era novidade: a maior parte dos habitantes da montanha era de exilados de Erebor, expulsos de casa por Smaug, o Terrrível. Thorin sempre falava sobre a montanha que perderam, a Arkenstone, o legado do pai e do avô.

Dis estremecia toda vez que ele falava isso. Ela era pequena demais para se lembrar do avô, mas ela viu o pai praticamente enlouquecer. Thrain conversara com Thorin sobre a montanha, mas o irmão não compartilhava das loucuras do pai. Thrain partira com alguns guerreiros e sumira pelo meio do caminho, pelo que ela ouvira.

Seria possível que agora a loucura passava para Thorin? Seria possível que seu coração se apertasse cada vez que um dos homens mais importantes de sua vida pronunciava o nome Erebor?

A correria era grande, e finalmente Thorin veio até a irmã. Dis já estava aflita e nem deixou o irmão falar, abordando-o ali mesmo no corredor:

— O que está acontecendo? Posso ver uma grande movimentação, o que há?

Dis viu o rosto de Thorin virar uma imagem de pura determinação:

— Amanhã sairemos para uma longa expedição. Balin está organizando os preparativos.

Dis percebeu que seu irmão estava tentando dar voltas em torno do assunto:

— Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o que estou ouvindo sobre Erebor?

Thorin baixou os olhos e cerrou os dentes:

— Vamos retomar nossa terra natal.

— Erebor? Thorin, isso é loucura! Por favor, meu irmão, pense bem.

— Já está decidido. Teremos a ajuda de um mago.

— Quem vai ajudar vocês? Você não vai sozinho com Balin! Como vão enfrentar o dragão? Com que exército?

— Ainda estamos formando a expedição. Deixarei vir quem quiser ser voluntário. — Thorin ergueu a cabeça para encará-la. — É melhor sairmos do corredor.

Dis se deixou ser levada para a ala real e entrou no quarto de Thorin. Ele fechou a porta e disse, gravemente:

— Como eu disse, partiremos amanhã. Se eles quiserem vir, não terei como impedir, Dis.

Dis o encarou, por uns segundos sem saber do que Thorin falava. Assim que ela entendeu, a aflição explodiu.

— NÃO! — Ela pegou os braços dele, como isso pudesse demovê-lo. — Não, Thorin, por favor, eu peço, não deixe!

O líder das Montanhas Azuis abaixou a cabeça.

— Fili e Kili já têm idade para entender. Saberão se virar numa viagem.

— Kili é muito novo! — argumentou Dis. — Não entrou na maioridade! Ele nem tem nem 100 anos!

— Fili tem menos do que isso, também. Mas não posso impedi-los, e sei que vão querer ir.

— Thorin, por favor! — Dis já estava em lágrimas, disposta a se ajoelhar. — Só você pode impedi-los! São meus bebês, meus filhos! Por favor, meu irmão, eu imploro! Impeça-os! Expulse-os do grupo!

Thorin se irritou:

— Como quer que Fili possa assumir o trono se ele não tem experiência real de batalha? — Ele abrandou o tom. — Dis, seus filhos são homens agora. Mais do que isso, são príncipes de seu povo. Precisam aprender a liderar homens, e para isso precisam viver o que seus soldados vivem. Por que não começar com a mais nobre das missões? Vamos em busca de nosso lar, da terra que eles não conheceram.

A princesa de Erebor abaixou a cabeça, agora envergonhada.

— Desculpe, meu irmão. Mas no momento não sou uma princesa, sou uma mãe. Mais do que isso, sou uma viúva. Tenho visto os homens importante de minha vida morrerem longe de mim, sem que eu possa fazer nada. Meu avô, meu pai, meu amado... Deve entender que eles são o mundo para mim.

Thorin garantiu:

— Também são o mundo para mim, irmã. Tento ser uma figura paterna. Para ser sincero, os dois me orgulham. Quero vê-los tomando Erebor, em glória.

Dis tentou enxugar as lágrimas.

— Meus meninos... Você não pode garantir que eles voltarão em segurança, pode?

Thorin abaixou a cabeça.

— Não. Sabe que não posso fazer isso, Dis.

Ela andou pelo quarto, ainda angustiada.

— Você faz alguma ideia do quão difícil é isso para mim, por Mahal?

Thorin estava irredutível.

— Eu não posso impedi-los, Dis. Não posso e não quero. São minha gente, herdeiros de Durin como eu e você. Têm direito ancestral a fazer parte desta busca.

Dis ainda ia tentar argumentar, mas a porta abriu-se e por ela passaram Fili e Kili, entusiasmadíssimos.

— Isso é verdade, tio? — perguntou Fili.

— Vamos mesmo reconquistar Erebor? — quis saber Kili. — Nós vamos também, não?

— Sim, nós vamos! — disse Fili. — Vou afiar todas as minhas armas agora mesmo!

Thorin olhou para Dis e depois para os dois, comentando, gravemente:

— Sua mãe estava justamente falando comigo a esse respeito.

Os dois se voltaram para a mãe, receosos. Dis enrubesceu. Kili foi o primeiro a indagar, apreensivo e cauteloso:

— Mãe? Sobre o que você falava?

Dis sorriu e abraçou o filho:

— Eu estava dizendo a seu tio o orgulho que tenho de vocês. E que vou ter muitas saudades de vocês dois, meus tesouros.

Fili também se juntou ao abraço. Dis conteve as lágrimas, sentindo que entre seus braços estava todo o seu mundo.

Só Mahal sabia quando ela os abraçaria novamente.

Só Mahal sabia quando ela teria seu mundo novamente.

Fim

PS Não me matem, por favor. Prometo que a próxima fic será mais alegre. Ou não. Esses Durin me deixam triste.


End file.
